


渐渐靠近的心

by chances



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hatake Kakashi - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chances/pseuds/chances





	渐渐靠近的心

鸣人对那个戴面罩的神秘的男人第一感觉是特别的  
说不上来是喜欢什么的，或者是信赖，不如说是一种羡慕  
直到成为他的学生  
这种爱慕或许变成了某种情感  
那个男人却从第一眼就忘不了这个孩子  
他的老师得遗孤  
简直一模一样  
金发，蓝眼  
甚至把他当成了老师  
这种感觉不知道什么时候变成了一种占有欲  
可能是对老师的羡慕和自己性格的沉积  
他对无数自己的队员说过  
“不要相信感情，那太虚幻了”  
直到自己被这种感觉包围  
————  
“所以说，九尾一直是一个忧患”那个人把手放回桌子上  
“团藏大人，但是，恕我直言，整个村子没有比他更合适的人柱力人选了”  
“但是，没有人看护他，不像守鹤那样，有个风影看着他，即使他爆发了，也没有人管的住他”他把地图中少年的房子圈了一个圈  
“水门大人也是一位非常出色的火影”  
“可他死了，死人没有办法完成生前的梦想”  
“可是一定要有人看护他，监管他”  
“我知道你的企图”团藏的口气严厉了些  
“但是，作为四代目的弟子，以沉着冷静著称的暗部队长，交给你也是最好的选择”他叹了口气  
“所以，看护人柱力的任务能不能交给我”他闭上了眼睛  
“我希望交给你的不仅是一个看护人柱力的任务，更是一个训练他自控，帮助他成长的任务”  
“同时，请允许我介入私心”卡卡西没有睁开眼  
“我只观察我的要求，其他的要求自便”他扔下这句话就走了  
当天过后的第三天，在他刚出完任务回来报告的时候，命令就传下来了  
“鸣人，你需要搬东西来我家了哦”卡卡西把手里的诏书塞给鸣人，从窗户翻进鸣人家  
“赶紧收拾，我在我家门口等你”  
——————  
 “今天以后，你就和我睡一张双人床啦”卡卡西把鸣人的衣服叠好，塞到柜子里，从柜子里拿出一条绳子和几个木盒子  
“这些是干什么用的”  
“训练用的，你签的合约上有这一条”  
事实上根本没有什么入住合约，只是卡卡西为了自己的私心写了一份不平等条约而已  
“上面还有什么内容”  
“我以后慢慢告诉你”他把鸣人的衣服脱掉，放到架子上  
少年的肌肉并不是很结实，卡卡西基本上是强迫鸣人把衣服扯下来  
他把少年全身上下脱到只剩一条裤衩，把所有的衣服扔到了床上，跳下床然后把他摁在了地板上，用膝盖顶住少年的脖子  
这是暗部才会用的方法，如果保持五分钟不动，就会因为窒息死亡  
他在绑好少年手脚以后收回了膝盖，把他一个人放在地板上冷静冷静  
过了半分钟，少年就开始挣扎起来，但是绳子质量尤其好，绑的又是死结，在挣扎五分钟以后，卡卡西看到少年的脸已经红的不成样子，把鸣人翻过身来，后背冲着自己  
“现在是疼痛训练”他依然把持着那种冷静并且不容置疑的语气，打开了摆在地上的其中一个木盒子，把里面的东西在鸣人的眼前倒出来  
一包银针和一个牛皮鞭子  
卡卡西把银针按照粗细排好，用一个木塞子顶住了鸣人的上颚和下颚，堵住了少年闭不上的嘴  
过了一段时间，他一脚踩在少年的后背上  
“要是怕疼，受不了了，今晚你就带着这个睡觉”卡卡西把袋子打开，把里面的针倒出来，散在地板上  
针本来是作为一种武器用来练习用的，上一次和再不斩的战斗，估计他已经熟悉了那种疼痛  
所以，卡卡西准备了一瓶混盐的酒精  
，他想了想，掏出一把苦无，在他身上滑下非常均匀的伤口  
少年的眼泪慢慢流出来，身上的伤口也冒出丝丝血液来  
刀痕伤的不是很重，刚刚划破真皮上界，神经最脆弱的地方  
酒精慢慢倒在少年的伤口上，卡卡西看到少年慢慢颤抖起来，他隔着面罩露出了不明显的笑容  
“你是第一次嘛，给你点时间缓缓”卡卡西用右手食指上的剪子慢慢抚摸少年背上的几道伤口，把钳制鸣人嘴的塞子拿掉，带着少年的唾液扔到一边  
“你现在说的话，决定你一会会经历什么”  
———————part.1———————


End file.
